<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her favorite by SilverSoul713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555167">Her favorite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSoul713/pseuds/SilverSoul713'>SilverSoul713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien/Human Relationships, Comfort, F/F, Fluffy, I was feeling sappy, Lesbians in Space, Pet Names, Soft Girlfriends, after Steven Universe Future ended I desperatly needed some more space lesbians, cute alien girlfriend, it got out of hand, oblivious alien, someone gave me a keyboard and can't take it from me now, this was originally just an artwork idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSoul713/pseuds/SilverSoul713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months ago Andromeda Black, known as Andy among her coworkers, took an unexpected shine to a lost impostor by the human alias Carla Hickory.<br/>This night she awoke to her alien girlfriend fitfully unable to rest and swooped in to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Brown (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since <em>Steven Universe Future</em> ended I have craved more content about space lesbians and I will write it myself if I have to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the middle of the night when she awoke. More accurately, the artificially stimulated night time that they used during prolonged space travels in order to find some semblance of familiarity.</p>
<p>Andy stirred blearily in her cot, noticing how the shifting shifting next to her came to an abrupt halt. It was so warm under the blankets that her subconscious was being lulled back to the sweet embrace of sleep, but a choked whimper was all it took to sharply pull her mind back to reality.</p>
<p>She turned over in the cot, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bioluminescent spots on her partner’s skin.<br/>
Carla had curled in on herself, eyes shut tightly and her form beginning to resemble her natural shape somewhat. Her ears had gone to a more pointed, fin-like shape that followed the line of her jaw nearly all the way down to her collarbone. Her nose was ever so slightly flatter than before. Her little antennas had curled into tiny spirals near her forehead.<br/>
Not to mention her skin had taken up an ashen shade, in the likeness to her natural grayish-blue skin tone.</p>
<p>“I know you’re not asleep” Andy whispered into the dark, watching those freckle-like spots flicker in the dark. She reached out a hand and brushed Carla’s soft hair out of her face, then cupping her cheek.</p>
<p>Hesitantly the alien’s eyes fluttered open, revealing pools of blackness with rings of amber surrounding a bright white center where a pupil would normally be. Practically inverted human eyes. Andy could stare into them all night it felt like.</p>
<p>“… how’d you know?” Carla asked, voice low as well and leaning into the gentle touch.</p>
<p>“You usually struggle with resting during Earth hours. Don’t think I haven’t noticed” Andy replied, a little smug, but expression soft. “However you usually aren’t this tense.” She shuffled a bit closer, noticing that Carla’s tail softly looped around her ankle in a form of embrace. “What’s the matter, love?”</p>
<p>She smiled when the pet name brought out a soft rumble, like a cat’s purr, from her alien. Carla closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, nuzzling into Andy’s palm affectionately. Her cute little antennas unfurled as the tension left her body gradually.</p>
<p>“… I… I miss home” she finally admitted, refusing to look Andy in the eyes, afraid of facing judgment. “I know I shouldn’t, I know I should put it behind me, but I just…” her voice tapered off and she twisted her neck in order to hide in the pillow.</p>
<p>Andy felt a twinge of guilt. If it hadn’t been for her, Carla never would’ve deserted her people’s cause, she would have been able to return to her planet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said, shuffling in the dark to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault” Carla protested, with little energy to her words, returning the hug. “It wasn’t in anyone’s control”</p>
<p>This close Andy could feel the heartbeats in Carla’s chest and stomach. The impostor’s race had two hearts it turned out and while Andy didn’t know too much about their biology, she still knew of the fables of the alien species’ culture.</p>
<p>Back on Polus she remembered Carla telling her a story, a fable meant to explain the strange nature around the second heart that her people possessed. They said that the second heart is the home for their soul.<br/>
According to those fables, the main heart was, essentially, an entirely bodily and physical function whereas the second heart was spiritually connected. This meant that if the main heart was damaged, the alien could still survive with their secondary heart, however not the other way around.<br/>
The old fables said that the second heart would only beat for as long as the person had something to live for.</p>
<p>She recalled Carla telling her that if something were to happen to their <em>favorite thing,</em> it could actually kill them. That Carla, and anyone else of her kind, could very well die from the abstract human concept of heartbreak. She would never forget the way Carla had looked her in the eye that fateful day where she made her choice and said three words that meant more than most humans could possibly comprehend.<br/>
“You’re my favorite.”</p>
<p>Andy didn’t think she was anything special, but somehow, someway Carla’s love for the human had grown to rival her love for her home.</p>
<p>Carla still felt physically ill sometimes for leaving something that she cared so greatly for.<br/>
Andy couldn’t help feeling responsible, or unnerved by her situation. In a way, she had Carla’s heart in her hands. She had something so precious without physically holding it in her hands.<br/>
Normally being able to determine the outcome of an impostor’s life was something she took immense pride in. She was high ranking in the space program, known for her ability to practically sniff out the elusive aliens and thus terminating them. She’d learned how to think like the impostors in order to counteract them. People trusted her judgment so much that she rarely needed evidence anymore; her words were considered truth.<br/>
But Carla was different. The alien had hardly even tried to hide her identity when they met and refused to attack unprovoked. She was far too earnest and sympathetic to even hurt a fly without reason.<br/>
She was the opposite of what Andy had thought of the aliens. In many ways, Carla was far more human than Andy had ever been. And every story, every interaction the two had had had only proved that notion further.</p>
<p>“Wanna tell me stories?” Andy asked her softly, fingers combing through her shape-shifted hair while she had another arm around her waist.</p>
<p>“… I don’t know… what’s the point if I can never go back?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes it makes humans feel better when reminiscing about the past, even if it is bittersweet”</p>
<p>There was a pause. Then Carla shuffled and looked up, facing Andy completely. She was so cute with her hair splayed around her head messily and cheek pressed against the pillow. Her large eyes blinked, conveying her confusion.</p>
<p>“What’s 'bittersweet'?” she asked after a while, clearly having been trying to figure it out herself. “Sounds contradictory…”</p>
<p>Andy chuckled, then pressed her lips to Carla’s forehead.<br/>
“Its… when something that makes you happy, also hurts. If you lose someone you love and thinking back to the good times. That feeling is bittersweet” she explained as best she could, whispering still.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Carla nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. “I guess that makes sense… in a way…” She looked back into Andy’s eyes, and the human would never understand what it was that made the alien’s eyes swell with emotion whenever she saw her. “… I still don’t think I want to though… hurts too much” she told her.</p>
<p>“That’s fine too” Andy assured her, holding her tightly to herself. “Just know I’m here if you need to…” She nearly said ‘vent’ but realized it could be taken the wrong way. “… talk to someone” she decided finally.</p>
<p>“I will” Carla replied, hugging her back just as tightly, face pressed into the crook of Andy’s neck.</p>
<p>Unable to help it, Andy found herself reaching her arm around and tracing her fingers over the four spikes across Carla’s spine and snickered as a result when Carla chirped and squirmed, tail tightening around her ankle.</p>
<p>“Andromeda…” Carla complained, pushing half-heartedly against her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Ooh, full name. I must be in trouble” Andy chuckled playfully, but removed her hand nevertheless, opting for nuzzling the alien in her arms, rather than tickling her.</p>
<p>“You bet” Carla huffed, trying to hide in the pillow, her skin camouflaging to her surroundings in an alien equivalent of blushing.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, her features began to shift back to a human form and color, but the tail remained wrapped around Andy’s ankle. Carla would just wrap it around her own leg in the morning when getting into her suit since changing skeletal structure demanded far too much effort of her.</p>
<p>Her button nose made an appearance, as well as humane hazel eyes, antennas completely gone against her smooth forehead, and looked up to Andy, silently asking for verbal approval.</p>
<p>To get her point across, Andy leaned down slowly, giving her girlfriend enough time to decline if she wanted to, and, when receiving no such signs, kissed Carla softly. She began to feel the purring vibrating through their connected lips long before she heard it and couldn’t bite back a grin.<br/>
Once they parted Andy was glad to see that Carla looked just as dazed as she felt.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, no matter what form you take” she stated, punctuating it with another kiss. “You’re my favorite, dear”<br/>
The way Carla’s eyes lit up at the alien declaration was brighter than the millions of lights that was Andy’s namesake.</p>
<p>“I love you too, stardust”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things you might've missed:<br/>"You're my favorite" is the alien equivalent of "I love you"<br/>Andy is Blue, and yes her last name is Black solely for the purpose of a gag.<br/>Andy is only this soft with her girlfriend and might punch anyone else who'd attempt to hug her.<br/>Carla does sleep, however, she is still not adjusted to Earth Time and would rather be awake for 30 hours and sleep for 12 hours. She still likes to keep Andy company while she's resting though.</p>
<p>I might continue these, either with other Among Us ships or these two softies. Please leave a comment if you want to see more space-themed romance!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>